Mew Mew Power: The New Mews
by scotterson34
Summary: Nolan Fox has just moved to Chicago. He had always heard about the Mew Mews, but he didn't really care about them. Looks like they're gonna get closer to him than he would like.
1. I'm Nolan Fox

**Before I get to the story, there are some things I need to address. First of all, this is a disclaimer. I own nothing from Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew. I own only my own characters, and all rights go to 4kids or whoever created Tokyo Mew Mew. Second, I am using the English characters, (Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, etc.). And, the city where the real Mews are from I put as Los Angeles. Tokyo didn't make sense to me because you have English speaking people with American names in Japan, it just didn't make sense. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy my story.**

Nolan's POV

I awoke when I felt myself jerk forward in my seat. I slowly opened my eyes and recognized the airplane I had been on for the past few hours. The plane slowly braked to a stop, and my mind finally came back to full awareness. Then a flight attendant came over the intercom.

"Thank you for flying American Airlines!" She said in that fake cheerful, happy voice, "We hope you enjoy your time in Chicago."

Great. I move all the way here from Colorado, leave all my friends behind, and people are being cheerful. How ironic. I got my backpack out of the overhead rack, and walked down the aisle and threw the tunnel to the terminal.

I guess I should probably tell a little bit about myself. My name is Nolan Fox. I grew up in Denver, Colorado, and that's why I hated moving to Chicago. I'm fifteen years old, yet I'm tall and heavy for my age. Ok, maybe heavy isn't the right word. Most of the extra weight is muscle.

Anyway, after I got my baggage from the pick-up, I met my parents who were standing near the exit to the airport. They had gone on an early flight to set everything up at our new house.

"Hi sweetie, how was your flight?" my mom asked. I just grunted and followed my dad out the door. I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk either. I heard that he had stayed up late last night getting the last piece of furniture in place in our new house.

He hailed a taxi, and soon we were speeding away from O' Hare International Airport, and toward the Chicago skyline towering up in the distance. The Willis Tower stood high over the land as we grew nearer and nearer to it. The taxi soon turned off onto a small road off the highway, less than a quarter mile away from downtown, according to my dad. The driver pulled up to a medium-sized house near the highway.

"So this is our new house?" I asked

"Yep," my dad replied, "how do you like it?"

"It looks pretty good."

I began to unload my suitcases out of the taxi and took it, along with my backpack up the front steps to my new house.

It was a couple hours past lunchtime by the time I completely finished putting away all my stuff. When I put the last piece of clothing into my closet, I saw something in the back of it. I pulled it out of the dusty shelf it was on. It was a Newsweek magazine. The headline said "Mew Mews. Are they heroes or vigilantes?". I chuckled silently and threw the magazine back into the closet. I had heard about the Mew Mews. They were these superheroes supposedly. They had their DNA mixed with animal DNA, or something like that. I didn't really pay attention to anything about that. They were across the country in Los Angeles, and I didn't care how they "saved the world", or whatever it was special they did.

Pushing the Mew Mews from my mind, I walked down to eat some lunch my mom had cooked for me. I gulped it down before I jumped up from the table.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" my mom asked.

"I'm gonna go explore the city," I explained.

"I don't think you should."

"Mom, I would always explore Denver, and I think I can manage Chicago."

"Alright honey," my mom sighed, "just make sure you're careful."

I quickly dashed out the door. I wasn't about to wait around and see if my mom had changed her mom. I set off in the direction of downtown. It only took me a few minutes to reach the first buildings that signaled that I was finally in downtown. I marveled at the tall skyscrapers all around me. This was something I had never seen before. Denver had some big buildings, but not huge skyscrapers like in Chicago.

After I had been walking through downtown for over an hour, I decided to stop at a small restaurant, to get something to drink, because I was very thirsty. Once I paid for it, I sat down at a small booth to rest. A small TV near me rambled on about new, news and more news. I really didn't want to pay attention. Then, the volume seemed to increase on it in time for a new story.

"We now go to our field person James Newton as he is in Los Angeles right now. James?" The anchorman said.

"Thanks Phil," The field man started, "Now, all of you out there may have heard about the Mew Mews. For those of you haven't, the Mew Mews are a superhero group fighting aliens. But now, their job is pretty much done. I talked to their leader, Mew Zoey a few minutes ago, and she seemed to think that since the aliens were defeated, they don't need to be Mew Mews anymore. In another thing…."

I tuned out the rest of the news. I didn't care anyway. Like I said, they were across the country, and they didn't really impact me that much. I finished my drink and got up from the table. When I moved to the door, there was this girl who came in at the same time I was trying to go out. She looked to be about my age, but I couldn't really tell. She was shorter, but had elegant jet black hair stretching all the way to her lower back.

"Get out of my way, you freak," she said haughtily as she barged her way past me. I looked back at her and shook my head. Some people can be real jerks sometimes. I walked out of the restaurant and looked outside. I was near this one grassy area near the edge of downtown, toward Lake Michigan. I walked down the street and read the sign at the beginning path.

"Millennium Park," I said to myself, "Interesting." I went exploring through the park and found a small fast food joint near the northern edge. At first, I thought it was a joke. I didn't even know you could set up business in public parks. I took one step toward it and read the sign. Johnson's fast food, the sign said. Marvelous. The strange thing was that on the edge of the roof, just above the sign, was a golden statue of a cat or dog, or some other four legged creature, I couldn't really tell.

Then, something made my hair stand on end. A weird electrical feeling ran through the air. I suddenly felt the ground shake beneath. "What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. The earthquake took me off my feet and I landed with a thud on my back in the soft grass. All of a sudden, the ground seemed to be shaking less, but the statue on the building was glowing. There was a sudden flash of light emitted by the statue, and I lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was, "DNA fusion complete."


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

Nolan's POV

I slowly awoke the next morning in a daze. The memories of last night flooded back to me. After I had woken up from being knocked unconscious, the sun was setting. So, I called my mom, and she came and picked me up. Anyway, that night, I had this strange dream. I dreamed I was floating in a big black emptiness. Then, a reddish orange glowing animal came up to me. It grew to enormous size. I was scared, but then the animal shrunk back and touched me. I began to feel a raw power inside me, almost animal in nature. It fully went into my skin. I felt the power surge inside of me. The dream around me became bright and I heard myself yell "MEW MEW!"

That's when I woke up. An hour later, after I had gotten ready, I went back into the city to find out what happened to me. I stopped in front of the Johnson's Fast Food sign. This was definitely weird. Nothing was happening. Shrugging, I casually walked into the two story building, nervously glancing up at the magnificent golden animal on top of the roof.

The air inside smelled clean, not of grease and food like in any other fast food joint I had ever been. It smelled like someone had just sprayed febreeze over everything, yet it wasn't overpowering. Another surprising thing was that all the tables and booths were completely spot-free. Whoever owned this restaurant knew how to keep things clean.

I ordered a hamburger and sat down at a table by the window. I stared out it and into the grassy field and trees beyond. Millennium Park sure did look good, despite being in a huge city. And to the east, Lake Michigan glistened in the morning sun. There was an annoying buzz in my ear. I turned toward the small noise, and saw two guys talking in the back, obviously the only two employees in the restaurant. Nobody was bringing me my burger, and I was starting to get impatient. That impatience suddenly turned to anger. It surprised me. I had never so quick to anger, but this wasn't a hateful anger. It was a passionate anger, an anger where I felt I was determined to find out what was going on, and I felt like nothing could stop me.

Soon, there little chat broke up. Finally, they could bring me my food. One of them dropped a paper bag at my table. I opened mine up to find my burger. But, underneath it, there was something else. Something I had not ordered. I reached in and pulled it out. It was some kind of pendant, completely yellow, and in the middle showed a small red flame almost dancing as it caught the light.

"Excuse me sir," I said, "but I think you gave me this by mistake." But the man had already disappeared, and now I was the only person in the entire restaurant. Puzzled, I snuck toward the back of the restaurant, and I saw those exact same two guys talking again. I suddenly recognized one of them. He was the one who gave me my food, along with that weird pendant. I got closer as I heard them talking to each other.

The one who gave me the pendant was a young blond guy of about medium height. "I gave him the pendant," he said.

The other one had short brown hair, but was tall and skinny. "How could you?" he asked, "He's not ready yet."

"He has to be, more infusers have been spotted, and it won't be too much longer before we have a predacyte attack."

Infusers? Predacytes? What could they be talking about? I leaned forward, hoping to hear more.

"Nevertheless," the blond guy said, "we fused his DNA, and gave him the pendant. It's all up to his instinct now. We know he can defeat them. He's the most powerful Mew Mew.

Wait, Mew Mew? This bizarre conversation these guys were having was creepy. Were they talking about me? How can that be? I was so much lost in confusion that I knocked over a couple of pans. They landed with a loud metallic clang on the floor. I froze. I looked and saw the guys back there turn toward me. That's all I needed to get out of there. I ran and dove over the front counter, landed on my feet, and kept going. I then sprinted as fast as I could across Millennium Park. I was running faster than I ever could. I stopped as soon as I got to the far side of the Park. It felt like a long way, but I didn't feel tired at all. I was safe. Or so I thought.

I heard a loud crash coming from the path I was just at. Curiosity kicked in, and I ran back the way I had just come. I gasped at what I saw. A huge, 10 foot tall creature that looked like a reddish dog with crazy hair stood in the center of the clearing. I stood in my place, feet nailed to the ground in shock. Then I looked the thing all over, and under its foot was one of the guys that were talking in the back of the restaurant.

He looked very frightened. He suddenly turned his head and locked eyes with me.

"Nolan! Help me!" he yelled. My mind was a blur. How did he know my name? How am I supposed to help?

"I know you may not know what you are capable of," he said, wincing under the creature's foot, "but you can do it. You have the animal instinct."

Suddenly, I felt the pendant in my pocket began to get warmer. I pulled it out and looked at it. I instantly knew what to do. My lips began to move as I focused on 3 words.

"POWER PENDANT, MEW-TAMORPHOSIS!" I yelled. I felt my body heating up, but I couldn't see anything, it was too bright. Then, the bright light stopped and I saw the creature in front of me. I looked down at myself and gaped. My clothes had somehow changed into orange, skintight t-shirt and shorts. I now also had black gloves on, not covering the tips of my fingers. I also had black tennis shoes on. Coming out of my back was a reddish bushy tail with a white tip. I felt up toward the top of my head and felt two pointed ears coming out near the top of my head.

"Yes!" the guy under the creature said, "it worked!"

I grinned excitedly because I knew what to do. I ran toward the creature, jumped up into the air, and kicked it hard with my shoe. It yelped in pain, moving backwards and freeing the pinned man. I felt another instinct fire up. "Fire staff!" I yelled out, and a reddish staff showed up in my hands. This was cool, and so over the top. "Fireball blast!" I yelled, and a ball of hot flame grew on the tip of the staff. When it was big enough, I let it fly, and it hit the creature broadside. It knocked it off its feet. It slowly tried to get up but was unsuccessful. Now, I felt another attack coming on. One that I knew I could defeat this thing. One with power. "Fire staff. Full Power!" I yelled. I started spinning the staff. Slow at first, and then it got faster and faster until it was a blur, growing brighter in my hands. Suddenly a huge blast energy went out from the staff and engulfed the creature.

When the light went back to normal, the creature had disappeared, and was replaced by a small husky puppy, which ran away whimpering. I was now back to normal, and I stared at the area where my fight had just happened. The man who had been caught by the creature came up to me.

"You fought well Nolan," he said.

"But how do you know my name? And how did I beat that thing? And how…"

"Be quiet Nolan, your questions will be answered soon. Follow me."

And with that, he walked back in the direction of Johnson's fast food, I trodded behind, facing an uncertain future, but I was never gonna look back.

** Ok, pretty good story now. Anyway, the music that I thought would be good for Nolan when he's transforming is the His World theme introduction from the video game Sonic the Hedgehog, you should check that out.**

** Also, see if you can guess which animal Nolan turns into. PM me if you think you know. Also, for the disclaimer, I do not own Mew Mew Power, or anything of that nature blah blah blah. Stuff like that.**


End file.
